The Demon Queen
by Rinfan24
Summary: This is a parody to the move 'The Lion King' I hope that you enjoy this, but be warned, you may need some tissues if you are a Sesshy fan in a certain part in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or the Lion King. Just a fan made thing.**

**Summary: This is a Parody from Lion King turned into InuYasha. Here are who the characters supposed to be...**

Mufasa (Simba's dad): Sesshomaru

Simba: Rin

Sarabee (Simba's mom): Kagura

Rafiki: Totosai

Scar: Naraku

Zazu: Jaken

Nala: Kohaku

Timon: Shippo

Pumba: Miroku (not perverted in the FanFic, sorry)

Don't make fun of who the characters play, just read the story and I'm sure you will think that its a good idea

**- The Demon Queen Scene 1-**

**Circle of Life**

_'From the day we arrived on the Planet, _

_and blinking step into the sun, _

_there's more to see then can ever be seen, _

_more to do then can ever be done...'_

Demons from all over are gathering at the Lord of the Westernlands' castle.

_'There's far too much to take in him, _

_more to find then can ever be found, _

_But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky _

_He's great and small on the endless round _

_It's the Circle of Life...'_

There is a great view of the lands from the sky. you can see demons from all around gathering to the castle, Sesshomaru is standing on the balcony of his castle in the distance. Jaken is then seen flying Ah-Un towards Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken hops off the dragon and then bows to his Lord Sesshomaru returns the bow with a slight nod and a smile.

_'And it moves us all, through dispare and hope,_

_Through faith and love, till we find our place, on the path unwinding...'_

Totosai is then seen walking up to the castle. Sesshomaru greets him and leads Totosai inside where Kagura is holding a beautiful baby girl.

_'In the circle, the circle of life...'_

Totosai walks up to Kagura and the sleeping baby, he smiles at the cuteness of the little girl named Rin. He shakes a rattle over her head and she smiles and trys to grab it. Totosai reaches into his bag and pulls out some potion type type stuff and rubs it on the cresent on her forhead (hey, she had to inherit something from her Daddy, Right?) Totosai then grabs some powder and sprinkles it on her, causing her to sneeze. Sesshomaru and Kagura smiled at this. Totosai then picked up the little girl from Kagura and headed to the balcony. The parents followed behind. Totosai walked slowly out on the balcony and then stopped near the edge.

He held Rin up so that all the demons could see thier new queen.

_'It's the Circle of Life,'_

_And it moves us all, _

_through despare and hope, through faith and love, _

_Till we find our place...'_

A beam of sun rays shines down on Rin, She looked at all the demons below with curiosity.

_'On the path unwinding...'_

The demons bow to show there respect for the little princess.

_'In the Circle,... The Circle of Life!'_

**End Scene 1**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha or Lion King. 

**Scene 2**

Deep within a cave, a little mouse is running around. Until a giant hand comes down on it, trapping the little thing.

Naraku: Life's not fair is it?

He was holding the mouse up to his face.

Naraku: You see, I, Well I shall never be king huh?

The mouse tried to get away, but Naraku caught it.

Naraku: And you. Shall never see the light of another day. chuckles good bye.

He was holding his lunch up to his mouth before he was rudely interupted by a certain servant of Sesshomaru's

Jaken: Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?

Naraku sighed

Naraku: What do you want?

Jaken: I'm here to announce that Lord Sesshomaru is on his way...So you better have a good excuse for missing the Ceremony this morning!

Naraku was watching the mouse he had caught, run away.

Naraku: Oh now look ,Jaken you made me lose my lunch.

Jaken: HA, you'll lose more than that once the king gets through with you, he's as mad as a short tempered half demon.

Naraku: Oooo...I quiver with fear.

Naraku slowly walked to jaken and he was about to kill the imp.

Jaken: Now Naraku...Don't look at me that way...HELP!

Naraku now had his hand wrapped around Jaken's throat

Sesshomaru: Naraku! Drop him.

Jaken: Impeckable timing M'lord.

Naraku dropped Jaken and walked over to Sesshomaru.

Naraku: (Sarcastically) Why, if it isn't my big brother desending from on high to mingle with the commoners.

Sesshomaru was not happy at all.

Sesshomaru: Kagura and I didn't see you at the presentation of Rin.

Naraku casually walked over to a cave wall. He put his hand on the wall

Naraku: (Acting sad) That was today?...Oh I feel simply terrible.

His nails then dug into the wall and draged them down, causing them to make a high pitched sound. Like someone scratching a chalkboard.

Naraku: Must have slipped my mind.

Jaken: Yes well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother you should have been first in line.

Naraku just pointed a claw at Jaken and the little toad quickly ran behind Sesshomaru.

Naraku: Well I was first in line. Until that little twerp was born.

Sesshomaru was now even more angry.

Sesshomaru: (Giving Naraku the death glare) That "Twerp" is my daughter. And your future queen.

Naraku: (doing a horrible impression of a bow) Oh then I should practice my bowing.

Naraku then turned around to walk away.

Sesshomaru: Don't turn your back on ME Naraku!

Naraku: (Turns around) Oh no Sesshomaru. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn your back on me.

Sesshomaru just about lost it. With eyes glowing red he jumped right in front of Naraku with his hand on his sword.

Sesshomaru: (Angrily) IS THAT A CHALLENGE!

Naraku: (Calmly) Temper, Temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.

Jaken walk up to Sesshomaru and Naraku.

Jaken: Pity, Why not?

Naraku looked down at the little toad.

Naraku: Because as far as Brains go, I got dogs share. (He looked at Sesshomaru) But when it comes to brute strength. I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.

Naraku walked towards the meadows leaving Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Jaken: (Sighing) There's one in every family sire, two in mine actually. And they always seem to ruin special occasions.

Sesshomaru: (Still looking at Naraku and sighing) What am I going to do with him?

Jaken got this bright smile on his face.

Jaken: You know. He'd make a very handsome throw rug.

Sesshomaru: (Gave a slight smile) Jaken.

They start to walk back up to the castle.

Jaken: And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him!

Sesshomaru laughed.

**End Scene 2**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE LION KING! 

**Scene 3**

7 years later, early in the morning, Rin runs out to the balcony and looks across the lands. She then runs into her parents room.

Rin: DAD, dad, come on dad, we gotta go...

She repeats his name over and over trying to wake him up. But Kagura sleeply says something to Sesshomaru.

Kagura: Your Daughter is awake.

Sesshomaru sleeply replys.

Sesshomaru: Before sunrise, she's your Daughter.

Rin gives up on saying his name over and over again. Instead she starts pulling on his arm, but he was too heavy for her to move. She accidentaly loses her grip and she flings back. Then she gives up with that and she then leaps onto the bed landing on Sesshomaru's chest. He opens one of his eyes to find Rin staring at him a little angry.

Rin: You Promised!

Sesshomaru: Ok, ok. I'm...I'm up, I'm up.

Rin leaps off the bed and cheers for joy.

Rin: Yeah!

Sesshomaru and Rin head out the front door. Kagura is behind them, but she isn't going with them. Rin was walking at the side of Sesshomaru, but turns around and rushes to give her mom a hug. Then Rin rushes back to Sesshomaru. Kagura smiles as she sees her husband and daughter walk away.

Sesshomaru and Rin are now standing on a cliff that is over looking the westernlands. There is a spectacular sunrise.

Sesshomaru: Everything the light touches, is our kingdom.

Rin: WOW!

Sesshomaru was giving Rin a lesson on what it means to be a queen.

Sesshomaru: A King's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Rin, the sun will set on my time here and will rise for you as the new queen.

Rin: (overlooking the westernlands) And this will all be mine?!

Sesshomaru: (Smiles at Rin) Everything.

Rin kinda walks around on the cliff to get a good view of the westernlands.

Rin: (mumbles to herself) Everthing the light touches...

She stops and sees a shadowy place at the corner of the lands.

Rin: (looks at Sesshomaru) What about that shadowy place?

Sesshomaru gets serious.

Sesshomaru: That's beyond all borders. You must never go there Rin.

Rin: But I thought a queen could do whatever she wants?

Sesshomaru: (Smiles at the thought of the little girl) Oh there's more to being a queen then getting your way all the time.

Rin: (smiles) THERE'S MORE!

Sesshomaru walks away with Rin following. He laughs at the girl's thought on what a queen is to her.

Sesshomaru: (Laughing) Rin.

They are now walking on a meadow.

Sesshomaru: Everything you see, exists together in a delicate balance. As queen, you need to understand that balance. Respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope.

Rin: But dad don't we eat the antelope?

Sesshomaru: (looks down at Rin) Yes Rin, but let me explain. When we die our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great circle of life.

Jaken comes running up to Rin and Sesshomaru.

Jaken: M'lord. Checking in for the morning report.

Sesshomaru: ok, lets hear it.

Jaken starts to ramble on about something. Sesshomaru seems to be paying attention until he sees his daughter pouncing at something.

Sesshomaru: (quietly) What are you doing?

Rin: (looks up and smiles) Pouncing.

Sesshomaru kneels down to Rin and looks at Jaken, who is still rambling. The he whispers to Rin.

Sesshomaru: (Smiles Evily) Let an old pro show you how its done. (He then lowers Rin the the ground) Stay low to the ground.

Jaken stops rambling to see Sesshomaru whispering something to Rin.

Jaken: Um...Whats going on?

Sesshomaru: Pouncing Lesson.

Jaken: (Smiles) Oh very good, Pouncing. (He then realizes who the target is) POUNCING?!!!! Oh no sire you can't be serious?!

Sesshomaru turns his finger signaling for Jaken to turn around.

Jaken: (facing away) This is so humiliating.

Sesshomaru: (Whispers to Rin) Try not to make a sound.

Jaken: What are you telling her M'lord? (he turns to find no one there) Sesshomaru? Rin?

Then, out of the blue something leaps at Jaken. It was Rin.

Sesshomaru: (Laughing Hard) That was pretty good.

Rin walks back to her dad with great pride. Jaken is laying on the ground in shock. A small demon came up to Jaken and said.

Demon: Jaken...

Jaken: (Annoyed) YES!

Demon: Sir, news from the villiage.

Sesshomaru was ready to give Rin her next lesson when...

Jaken: SIRE! THE PANTHER TRIBE ARE IN THE WESTERNLANDS!!

Sesshomaru immediatly gets up and rushes to the nearby Villiage and then stops.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, take Rin home.

Rin: Aw dad, can't I come?

Sesshomaru: No Rin.

Sesshomaru then Flashes away. Rin walks home with Jaken.

Rin: I never get to go anywhere.

Jaken: Oh young Princess, one day you will be Queen. The you can chase those slobbery mangey stupid felines from dawn till dusk.

**End Scene 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own InuYasha or the Lion King!**

**Scene 4**

Naraku is walking around on a hill top when Rin came running up to him with joy.

**Rin**: Hey Uncle Naraku guess what?

Naraku turned to the little girl. Annoyed at her.

**Naraku**: I despise guessing games.

**Rin:** _(Ignoring his comment)_ I'm going to be Queesn of the Westernlands.

**Naraku**: _(Sarcastically)_ Oh Goody...

Rin walks to the edge of the hill and overlooked the lands.

**Rin**: My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm going to Rule it all. _(She turned to her Uncle and laughed)_

Naraku was getting really annoyed.

**Naraku**: Yes well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. I have bad back you know.

Naraku plopped down on the ground and leaned against a tree. Rin runs up to him and sits in his lap **(Remember, he is in fact her Uncle, so he tolerates it a little)**

**Rin**: Hey, Uncle Naraku. When I'm Queen. What will that make you?

**Naraku**: A monkey's Uncle.

Rin rolls onto the ground in front of him and laughs.

**Rin**: _(laughing)_ you're so weird.

**Naraku**: _(looks at Rin and gives her a slight smile)_ You have no idea. _(He gets up and walks to the edge of the hill)_ So, your father showed you the whole kingdom did he.

**Rin**: _(walks up to his side)_ Everything.

**Naraku**: He didn't show you whats beyond that rise of the northern border.

**Rin**: _(Dissapointed, she looks down to the ground)_ Well, no. He said I can't go there.

**Naraku**: _(over exagerates)_ And he is ABSOLUTLY right, It's faaarrr to dangerous, only the bravist demons go there.

**Rin**: I'M BRAVE! _(she gives him a quizzical look)_ Whats out there?

**Naraku**: No Rin. I just can't tell you.

**Rin**: Why not?

**Naraku**: _(Calming)_ Rin, Rin. I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite niece.

He puts his hand on Rin's head and ruffles her hair.

**Rin**: Yeah right. I'm your only niece.

**Naraku**: All the more reason to be protective. A demon graveyard is no place for a young princess. Oops. _(he puts a hand over his mouth.)_

**Rin**: A DEMON WHAT?! Whoa...

**Naraku**: _(Over exagerates)_ Oh Dear I've said too much. Well I supposed you would've found out sooner or later. You being so clever and all. _(He pulls Rin into a hug and talks babyish to her)_ Promise me that you will visit the dreadful place.

**Rin**: _(Being squished in a hug)_ No problem.

**Naraku**: _(Realeases her)_ There's a good girl. You run along now and have fun, but remember, it's our little secret. _(He turns away from Rin and smiles evily)_

**End Scene 4**

* * *

**_BUM BUM BUM...What will happen next!!! Oh the suspense!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha or The Lion King.**

**Scene 5**

Rin is running towards her mom and her best friend Kohaku. They were sitting in a meadow talking and Kohaku's mother was brushing his hair _(Now remember he is only 7 in this story and he has sort of long hair so his mom has to do it)._

**Rin**: Hey Kohaku! _(She waves while still running towards them, seconds later she is now standing next to him)_

**Kohaku**: Hey Rin! _(He smiles up ate her)_

Rin leans down to whisper the new found secret that she found out from her Uncle.

**Rin**: _(Trying to be sneaky)_ Common, I just heard about this great place.

**Kohaku**: _(Whispers back annoyingly)_ Rin, I'm kinda in the middle of getting my hair brushed.

Kagura overhears a little bit and it reminded her that her daughter needed her hair brushed too.

**Kagrura**: _(To Rin)_ And its time for your hair to be brushed too.

She scoops up Rin and sets her on her lap. She grabs a hair brush and starts brushing her hair. Rin trys to squirm free.

**Rin**: _(Annoyed)_ Mom!... Mom! I brushed my hair this morning!!

Kagura just looks down at Rin with a smile. Rin hops out of her mother's lap.

**Rin**: Ok Ok my hair is brushed. Can we go now?

Kohaku is still getting his hair brushed.

**Kohaku**: So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb.

**Rin**: No. It's RREEAALLY cool.

Kagura hears them talking.

**Kagura**: So where is this really cool place?

**Rin**: Oh...Um...around the water hole.

**Kohaku**: THE WATER HOLE! WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT THE WATER HOLE?

Rin whispers angrily at Kohaku.

**Rin**: _(Through grinded teeth)_ I'll show you when we get there.

**Kohaku**: Oh..._(turns to look at his mom)_ Um, mom? Can I go with Rin?

**Mother (I don't know what her name is):** Hmm...What do you think Kagura?

**Kagura**: Well...

**Rin and Kohaku**: _(At the same time with huge pleading smiles)_ PPPLLEEAASSEE!!!!

**Kagura**: It's alright with me.

Rin and Kohaku cheer and started heading to the water hole, but was interupted by Kagura

**Kagura**: As long as Jaken goes with you.

They pups stop dead in thier tracks.

**Rin**: _(looks a kohaku with an annoyed face)_ No. Not Jaken.

**End Scene 5**

* * *

**_Keep sending Reviews guys! And thanks to all the people who already reviewed. I'm happy to see that people liked this story!_**


End file.
